Forgotten
by Klutzy Girl17
Summary: Bella jumps off the cliff, but Jacob never saves her.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Readers: I have decided to start a new story! Hooray! This story defiantly has a more intense edge to it then my other two, but it should be pretty good. I will try my hardest to get more of Secrets Come Aloft on fanfic, but I am lost for that story at the moment. I decided the best way to get my brain juice flowing was to try something new. Something more…edgy. This takes place right when Bella jumps off the cliff in New Moon. Enjoy!

"Edward, I love you." I jumped off the cliff into the icy water. The waves were rough, pulling me back and forth like a rag doll. There was a flash of something red. Like fire. Victoria. I thrashed and hit my head on a sharp rock. Then there was blackness.

I awoke in a dark, unfamiliar room. My eyes darted left and right, trying to figure out where I was. There was a throbbing pain in my head and my lungs ached and burned. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch I had been laid on and tried to sit up. A cold hand pushed me back down.

"There, there now. You took quite a fall." Victoria's voice was sugary sweet, yet still icy. Her eyes were a bright crimson, alight with amusement. "You wouldn't want to hurt your head." She pressed her fingers hard against the back of my head, where a bruise must have formed. I winced in pain. "Aww, poor baby." She cooed. I was frozen into stunned silence. I had air in my lungs, ready to speak, scream, do something. But I was too paralyzed by fear. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I should've waited for Jake. I shouldn't have jumped off the cliff.

"W-what do you want Victoria?" I stuttered. She laughed a tinkling, baby-like laugh.

"You know exactly what I want." She smiled bitterly, her teeth glistening in the faint light coming through the window. Then I noticed there was a door in the corner. I tried to bolt, but was grabbed by a blonde boy, maybe nineteen. I cried out in pain as he yanked my arms roughly behind my back.

"You see Bella, your Edward," She paused and watched as I cringed. "Killed my mate James, as you know. Well, I want revenge. Revenge on you and those precious Cullens. You and Riley are just the beginning. Soon, we will take care of them and I will have my revenge."

**Do you like it? Let me know. It will get better, I promise. Oh, and if you are looking for another New Moon what if type story, check out my friend's story appropriately named "What If". It is writer by Night Writer13. It's really good, and I helped her write it and come up with ideas. Check it out. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to her in horror, not quite comprehending.

"Now my sweet, darling Isabella. What I am about to do will not be pleasant in the least. In fact, it could kill you…I sincerely hope it doesn't though. You could be a very important asset to my army. The bad thing is, if I skip this step, you could retain too many memories. You could rebel." There was a solid stone of fear in my stomach now. "This process will ensure you don't. Riley?" Riley brought me down the hall, into a different, brighter room that looked like it came out of a torture scene in a movie. He put me on the table in the center of the room facedown, and strapped me to the table. My breathing was erratic and shaky. Victoria's fingers traced lightly up and down my spine.

"No need to worry Bella, you won't remember a thing." Her fingers abruptly stopped. "I would render you unconscious, since this is a painful process, but doing that could mess everything up. Quite a pity, isn't it?" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. Then there was a single pressing on my spine, causing my arm to tingle. Eight more fingers followed, all in a single line down my spine. "This may hurt just a little." She said as she pressed her last finger to my back. There was a shocking pain that jolted through my body. It felt like my foot had fallen asleep, only a lot worse and all over. I screamed in pain as I watched my life flash before my eyes. Living with Renee, getting my first pet when I was eight-a goldfish named Nemo, moving in with Charlie, being with Edward, my 18th birthday, jumping off the cliff. The pain grew worse as a few things came back to me. Who I was, my age, who Victoria was, and bits and pieces of her plan. After a while, the pain was gone, and I was turned onto my back, feeling empty. Drained.

"Well Riley, looks like everything's in order. How do you feel Bella?" I whimpered. "Oh Bella. When I ask a question, I do expect an answer. I heard the sickening snap in my wrist before I felt it, but then I did feel it and I screamed. There were then teeth at my throat.

"Nighty night, Bella." Her teeth tore into my throat, and I could hear blood dripping onto the table below me. I felt more tearing pains around my neck, and blood being forced from my body. Then the bites were cold. Sealed by something, holding the burning venom in my body. "Riley! I need that I.V.!" I.V.? What could she possibly plan on doing? A cold hand grabbed my wrist and stabbed a needle into it.

"Victoria, why do we have her hooked up to an I.V. line?" I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

"Grab me three more lines, Riley." Victoria growled.

"Three? Why?"

"She'll need blood when she wakes up, won't she? Besides, she'll never know the difference. Not like it matters where the blood came from." I thrashed and heard the sound of Velcro. My arm was then secured to the table. The venom, I realized, was spreading excruciatingly slowly.

Two more stabs. One in my left wrist and one in my right ankle. More Velcro. Another stab in my left ankle. My consciousness began slipping as more and more blood was drawn from my body. There was a hard hand on my shoulder.

"Victoria, the venom seems to be spreading slowly. Could I bite her just once more? I'm so thirsty…" I cried out as the fire spread down my arms. I grasped on to the little bit of consciousness I had left and struggled to stay awake.

"Hold your breath Riley. You can hunt when this is over." She snapped. "She doesn't have much blood left. Blood helps the venom move. Venom by itself moves very slowly. Biting her again won't help. This could take a very long time." I screeched loudly at the thought of having to endure days of this pain.

"How much longer will she scream?"

"Hmm…with her severe blood loss, I'm surprised she isn't unconscious by now. She is very stubborn. Doesn't want to let go. I can fix that. "Stone hands were on either side of my head.

"How?"

"Easy. I break her spine. She'll still feel the pain, but she'll be out cold until the final few minutes of the transformation." There was a loud snap as my spine broke, then blackness.

**Wow. That was a lot of typing. Am I a horrible person for leaving that cliffie? Or was it kinda cool? You tell me. Reviews make me write more! If you press that little button at the end of this chapter, I'll bake you cookies! And, if you find the quote from the New Moon movie in here, I'll decorate the cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is so clear. Sharp. Defined. Especially the dry ache in my throat. My eyes wheeled, looking for something, anything to give me a clue as to where I was. The door opposite of me creaked, revealing a tall, statuesque redhead. She walked in and cocked her head.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake. Our newest little vampire." Recognition came at once. I was Bella. She was Victoria. There was Riley, and I was a vampire. Of course, that brought back the thought of the burn in my throat. "Riley!" She called, and then walked over to me. "Don't worry, we'll take care of your thirst." She touched my neck gently. "It will pass." Riley came in then, holding a steel cup with a sippy top on it. It smelled sweet and oddly appetizing. I took the cup greedily from him and drank. The warm liquid soothed the ache in my throat. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." The sound of my voice rang with clarity, but it didn't sound nearly as baby like and sing-songy as Victoria's. With my thirst quenched, I was able to focus on other things. The way the lamplight made my skin seem pearly and iridescent.

"Bella, this is your room." The room was small, with pale blue walls and a white three-piece dresser set. There was one lamp on the nightstand next to me, along with a clock, a few books, and a notebook and pencil. I was sitting on the bed, a white-framed twin with a light green comforter and a few pillows. A window was near the bed, but the curtains were drawn. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's fine." All of a sudden, there was a piercing, high pitched scream a few doors down. "Who is that?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh, that's just Kayla. She's still in her transformation. She should be done pretty soon. It's her third day." Only three days? It seemed so much longer in hindsight… "Your transformation took more than twice as long. Seven and a half days." Well. That makes sense now. "You don't have to worry now, Bella. You can relax. Go explore the house, but don't leave. After Kayla wakes up, Riley will take you two hunting. I'll be…around if you have any questions." She left then, leaving me on my own. I decided to go see this Kayla person. I heard shallow breathing down the hall on my right, so I went that way, peeking in doors. About three doors away from my room, I found Kayla. She was in a room very similar to mine, just decorated in different shades of purple. She was lying on her bed, shaking. Kayla was pale, with long blonde hair. I went and sat at the end of her bed. I wasn't there long before she started moving. Her back arched off the bed and she twisted and flopped unnaturally, like a fish out of water. I stood up and pressed her gently back onto her bed. She laid still for a minute before her eyes opened. They were a bright, blood red.

**Everybody loves cliffies, right? I hope so. There you go. Chapter three. Ta da! I'll update soon, but I have to warn you, I start school soon, so the updates may be shorter and less frequent. I will keep writing though. I promise you that. (Insert witty disclaimer here). Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_She laid still for a moment before her eyes opened. They were a bright blood red._

Almost immediately, she was in a crouch, pressed against the wall by her bed. I was unsure of what to do.

"Who are you?" She demanded. I ran. I went back to my room and sat on my bed. What was I supposed to say? "Hi! I'm Bella and I'm a vampire and you are too."? Oh yeah. That would be _so_ helpful. I'm Victoria or Riley have talked to her by now. I decided to change my clothes. I was still in the clothes I had been in when I woke up. I poked through my drawers and found a pair of dark jeans and a burgundy t-shirt. I was just putting on my tennis shoes when Riley came in.

"Bella, it's time to go hunting." Kayla was standing behind him, wearing similar attire to what I had on. I pulled my shoulder-length hair into a low, messy ponytail. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I followed Riley and Kayla out the door and into the dark night.

I wasn't sure what city we were in, or state for that matter. Not that it made a huge difference anyway.

"Stay close." And then we were running. Flying really. We climbed a rusty old chain link fence and jumped off the top of that onto a tall building. We ran and jumped across rooftops for a while, until Riley stopped us. He stood on the edge of the building, peering down at the ground below. I inhaled deeply, and the sweet smell of blood filled my lungs. There was a group of people walking along the sidewalk-about six of them-staggering drunkenly. I smiled. Mine. Their blood is all mine.

"Two is your limit tonight. We'll hunt again soon." Well, maybe not all mine. After Riley gave us the go-ahead, we all leaped down next to the people. A low growl tore through my teeth. I yanked a redhead by her hair against a brick wall. She tried to scream, but my teeth crushed her windpipe. Then there was only the sound of blood dripping on the concrete and the low moans I could not control. I sucked and gulped, soothing the burn in my throat. I could taste alcohol in her blood, but it did not deter me. When her body was empty, I dropped her and walked over to a crying brunette in the middle of the street. I finished her off too.

After all was said and done, Kayla and I watched as Riley opened a drain on the side of the road and dumped the empty bodies. For the moment, I felt full. Satisfied.

"I'm Kayla, by the way." I looked away from the carnage on the sidewalk to Kayla.

"I'm Bella."

"I'm really sorry if I scared you earlier, you just startled me."

"That's okay."

"Come on girls, the sun will be rising soon. We need to get home."

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and this chapter was so short, but with school and color guard practices, I've been pooped. I will try to update again soon.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days came and went, and before I knew it, a week had passed. I also realized as I read the paper one day, that we were in Seattle, the site of several murders. It took me a minute to figure out that we were the cause. What could we do really? There wasn't another option. We tried to keep it inconspicuous, but the two others added to our group made that harder. Riley often had to get after Tessa and John, usually resulting in a limb lost. They were stupid, cocky, always goofing off. It seemed like they wanted to get killed. Maybe they did.

Kayla and I became closer, talking all day and hunting together at night. We were favorites of Victoria, so Riley didn't come with us to hunt anymore. Kayla talked a lot about her past. She'd lived in Portland with her mom, dad, sister Ashley and brother James. It was just two days after her 17th birthday that she was changed. She asked about my past. My answer was simple.

"I don't remember anything."

Sometimes, Kayla and I would listen to Riley and Victoria's conversations. It seemed that Victoria wanted to destroy the golden eyes that lived west of here, in a small town. Riley apparently spied on them and they were going to come back to check on something or someone in about one month. We had to be ready.

Today, two more humans were bitten, Megan and Daniel. I didn't really want to talk to anybody, so I went into my room. Paramore and Pride and Prejudice, I'd figured out, were good ways to drown out screaming.

"Bella?" Victoria poked her head in my door.

"Hmm." I muttered, uninterested. She came and sat on the end of my bed.

"You seem upset." I pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Kinda. Life is getting repetitive. Talk to Kayla, read, wait until nightfall, eat some humans, listen to the newly bitten scream. It's boring." She laughed.

"It won't be boring for long sweetie. I'm thinking that we'll attack the yellow eyes soon. I can't plan anything though."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain." And just like that, the subject was dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I asked Kayla about that later, when we were out hunting.

"Sorry B, but I don't know anything. But Riley did say that we start fight training soon, once there are more of us. Apparently, Victoria's expected to get 4 more tonight.

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, unlike some people who lock themselves in their room and blast Linkin Park, I actually listen." I rolled my eyes as we headed into the alley to hunt.

As it turned out, the lucky number was 13. Victoria brought back 13 people last night, making out number an even 20. Bree, Kevin, Kristie, Jen, Fred, Diego, Heather, Logan, Jim, David, Sara, Alison, and Emily. The weird thing was, after the initial scream of each person bitten, I didn't hear anything. I didn't understand why until I opened Heather's door and found her lying on her bed, her neck snapped. I didn't investigate anymore after that.

Waiting was the game now. Waiting for the newborns to be controlled enough to train. Victoria said it wouldn't take long. It had been three days since they completed their transformation. That seemed like a long enough time to me…

"Bella!" Kayla came bounding into my room, flanked by two newbies, Bree and Emily. "It's time to start fight training. Riley put you in our group. Come on. Let's go!" She walked over, grabbed my arm, and pulled me off my bed. My notebook and pencil fell to the floor, along with the novel I had been reading.

"Kayla!" I protested, picking my things up off the floor.

"Meet you in the main room!" She called, dragging Bree and Emily away. I grabbed a sweatshirt out of one of my dresser drawers and yanked it over my head. The thought of fighting didn't thrill me, as it did the others. I'm not a violent person. If I had it my way, I wouldn't have to kill humans for blood. I could kill animals, maybe. But of course, that just wasn't possible.

"Gotcha." Kayla muttered, pining me to the carpet for the 5th time. Bree and Emily laughed as I growled at Kayla.

"Come on B, I know you can do better than that. Let's try again."

"Alright." I sighed and pulled myself off the floor. "Again." I sashayed back and forth for a moment before I lunged at Kayla. I grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back before shoving her to the floor. I smirked.

"Nice job, Bella." Riley complimented me. "Kayla, next time, work a little harder." Kayla frowned and I giggled.

"That is so not fair! I've taken you down 5 times! You've only got me twice! Bree, Emily, you're up." While Kayla's back was turned, Riley looked over his shoulder and winked at me. Ah. The perks of being a favorite…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 weeks ago, we were only training. Now we were putting our skills to the test, in hopes of survival. Everybody else was pumped. I was scared for my life. We trudged through the snow, Kayla chattering away excitedly.

"This will be so easy! There's only what, 7 of them?" I nodded. "Yeah. We have 20. No problem." She laughed. "Don't worry Bee, we'll…" Her voice trailed off as we caught a new scent. We all stiffened, frozen where we stood.

"Go." Riley mouthed. And we did. I went forward slower than the others. Then there was a horrible metallic screeching. I climbed quickly up a tree. Looking down, I could see smoke. Smoke and piles of cold, white limbs. One flash of blonde hair stood out from the hard arms and legs. Kayla. I choked back a dry sob as I jumped from tree to tree, eager to get away from here. Away from the smoking piles of my friends. As I leaped onto an especially icy branch, I slipped and toppled into the snow below me.

"Bella?" A small girl with dark, spiky hair and wide, honest eyes gasped. I growled at her. Those eyes were honest, but I didn't trust them. "Bella, it's me, Alice." Alice. That name sounded familiar. "I thought you were dead. When I saw you jump off that cliff…Edward!" She called. Cullen. Alice and Edward Cullen. Some memories came flooding back. I loved Edward. Alice was my best friend and Edward's sister. The sudden realization hit me so hard, I was in shock.

"Bella?' A velvety voice pulled me out of my state, while strong arms lifted me out of the snow. Edward held me close to his chest as I cried tearless sobs. "Shhh…" He murmured in my ear. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. You can put me down. I'm just…overwhelmed." He set me back on my feet. I was down for about two seconds before I jumped back up, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He chuckled as he pushed my hair back off my face and kissed the spot behind my ear. Then hard hands were ripping me off Edward and into the snow. I screamed as my arm was ripped out of its socket.

"Jasper! Stop!" Edward growled.

"She's a newborn, Edward!" Jasper yelled back as he held me in the snow.

"She's Bella." Jasper's hands were gone as quickly as they came. Alice rushed over then, holding my arm.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I gasped. "It just really hurts." She held my arm in place as it fused back to my shoulder. Jasper walked over and kneeled next to me.

"I'm real sorry Bella. I didn't see that it was you." Edward glared at him.

"That's all right, Jasper. I'm okay." All of a sudden, Alice's tiny hands were tight around my arm. "Alice, are you…" I stopped short in my sentence as I looked up an saw that her eyes were blank. She was having a vision.

"The Volturi. They're coming. They're going to destroy Bella."

**Tada! Thanks for all your patience and support with this story. I've been so busy lately and haven't had time to update. Sorry. I will try to update soon, though. Review and Favorite if you liked Jasper's southern accent!**


End file.
